


サンタマリア

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: MIU404
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 在蒲桑走之前，伊吹還是提出想見他一面。
Relationships: Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai
Kudos: 28





	サンタマリア

**Author's Note:**

> ep8不就是hurt/comfort嗎？雖然這樣講真的顯得我有夠沒心，但的確如此，無論是h/c還是我沒心都的確如此，雖然我現在心痛得要死。因為流眼淚的剛子很美，讓我心很痛，只想寫這樣的片段。  
> 另外，結尾聽到主題歌的當時就在想，這根本應該放米津的サンタマリア吧？（不是

在蒲桑走之前，伊吹還是提出想見他一面。

志摩看著伊吹的側臉。即使檢方行動再快，也不得不花費到流程上的數日過去，伊吹已經平靜很多，似乎恢復到他原本那嬉皮笑臉的樣子。然而兩個人都清楚，說「走」總是很可笑。走去哪裡？誰都知道要走去哪裡。

不出所料地，蒲桑拒絕了他。

「你根本就知道他會拒絕你吧？」志摩說。

此刻他們正躺在地板上，現在他臉上還有未乾的淚痕——是伊吹剛剛親暱地、緊緊地挨著他的臉，從伊吹的臉上印上去的，是伊吹的淚痕。像是伊吹是什麼珍貴的殘跡，而自己是他的拓片一般，也印上那充滿了人性之美的遺跡了，志摩想。他不得不承認，伊吹流淚的樣子，真的非常、非常地美麗。美得使人滿心驚痛。

志摩重新審視了一番自己此刻的情狀：他正四肢攤開來倒在伊吹家裡，仰面朝天，頭朝著廚房的方向，雙腳伸直，指向伊吹那大學生似的衣櫥。當然，他無法將靈魂脫出身體來查看自己，但他知道，他身體背面每一寸都好好貼在伊吹的地板上，恰恰正是二十年前千葉海灘上那具犧牲被生生砍下手指时的情狀。倘若自己的遺體被發現，沒準也是此刻這樣吧？志摩想，如果是在火曜懸疑劇場裡面，講不定還會用粉筆粗粗畫上輪廓，那樣即使是被搬走了，他也依舊用頭指向伊吹家不知使用頻次幾何的燃氣灶、雙腳指向伊吹自滿地展示出來的漂亮跑鞋。

總有一天自己的遺體會這樣被發現，志摩想，但不是現在。

因為現在伊吹的臉還在緊緊地貼著自己的，即使已經止住了哭泣，那像泉眼一樣如有生命般濕潤的淚痕卻依舊隨著伊吹呼吸的節奏牢牢地拓在他的臉上。

「啊。」伊吹承認道，「我要怎麼見他呢？隔著會面室的玻璃、像刑偵劇一樣兩個人面對面卻對著聽筒講話嗎？又不是律師。說起來，還真想不到如果我是律師是什麼樣子，志摩的話倒是可以想像——不是有很氣派的名片夾嗎？從那裡面拿出一張來貼到玻璃上亮給對方，然後說『我是某某所的律師，名叫志摩』之類的？」

志摩不禁為他的想像力所驚倒：「你是傻瓜嗎？」

「認真地說啊！」伊吹側過身來，支起手臂看著他，「穿那種套裝什麼的，超有感覺的。」

「什麼感覺？」

「那個啊，」伊吹拉起他的手，放到自己小腹上，「剛剛的東西不是還在這裡面嗎？黏黏的，有點不太舒服。」

志摩聽見自己嘆了一口氣，終於將光裸的身體從那片安放遺體的地板上揭起來，探出一隻手下去，幫伊吹清理他的東西。

「好多呢。」

「你很吵。」

「志摩很久沒做過了吧？」

「你變成傻瓜了吧？」

「不是喲，」伊吹說，「不是『變成』的。即使不可能也要做，無法見面也想見面，無法開口也還是要說，根本碰不到也還是要握住那隻手——這不就是傻瓜做的事情嗎？我可是一直在這裡喲。」

淚痕已經乾透了。伊吹的臉上原本被淚痕所遍佈的地方，此刻摸上去已經變得冰涼而平滑，好像眼淚是什麼有效的良藥、能填平什麽似的。

「我說志摩啊，」伊吹側過頭來看著他，「你這隻手，在我臉上的手，剛剛摸過我裡面吧？弄出你自己的東西什麼的。」

「你是傻瓜嗎？」志摩沒好氣地回答，「那隻手還在裡面呢！」

「啊！真的啊，」伊吹露出一副恍然大悟的表情，「能感覺到呢，有東西流到腿上了。志摩的指甲剪得很短啊⋯⋯再往裡面一點，再一點點就按到了。喂，你現在做的可不是警察該做的工作啊？」

「是搭檔該做的事情吧？你說覺得不舒服，我立刻來幫你，還應你的要求讓你變舒服了，不是嗎？」

伊吹像小孩子一樣皺起臉頰，低下頭來。像是剛剛在情慾的浪潮兜頭打向二人之際、像他的眼淚如同有生命的泉眼一樣嘩嘩流個不停之際的志摩吻他那樣吻了志摩：「怎麼說，想到局裡其他同仁也這樣的話，總感覺有點噁心兮兮的。」

「倒也是呢。」


End file.
